fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Protectors
Character Theme Summary They are the Protectors of the gate... the gate to the center of Gyrohem... to meet, or fight, the Core. They have no true name. Three select individuals are born and given to the cult that worships the "Soul" of Gyrohem, and be trained to become gatekeepers of the entrance to the Core, being a tradition that occurs every generation. That is their only purpose. Their only reason to live in the eyes of the Cult of the Core. Appearance and Personality Every Protector looks different each generation, as the cult of the Core has every kind of ethnicity worshiping it. However, they all wear ash grey robes with a tint of red on them with the same colored hood. At a young age, a Protector is trained to let go of their emotions entirely, and to only devote themselves to one thing: serving the Cult of the Core and the Core itself. Most Protectors are either bred from generation to generation, or adopted from parents that are devoted worshipers of the Cult of the Core. If you want to enter the Core’s gates, you'd either have to convince them it was for a good reason, or fight them, usually to the death, to get inside. In battle, the three Protectors would have outstanding teamwork, and are always ferocious in battle. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Varies Birthplace: Varies Weight: Varies Height: Varies Laterality: '''Varies, usually right-handed '''Likes: Varies, usually none Dislikes: Varies, usually none Hobbies: Varies, usually none Values: Varies, usually to protect the gate to the Core until they die Status: Alive and active (The current generation of Protectors are doing what they're usually doing: protecting the entrance to the Core. Though one of them did befriend Kiir, amazingly enough) Affiliation: The Cult of the Core Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: '''Varies, usually Lawful Neutral '''Color Identity: Grey/Red Extra Music: * Kara No Kyoukai OST 1 (The Three Protectors in battle) Powers and Stats [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]: Varies, usually around 9-C | Varies, usually around 5-A. The strongest Protector that was ever recorded was around 3-B. 2-A with the Three God Blades. Can ignore durability via "Gainen" Note: The Three God Blades are a constant 2-A. Name: The Three Protectors Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Supernaturals (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), Gatekeepers, worshipers/Protectors of the Core Powers and Abilities: '''Varies, but most have Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being. Skilled users in this ability can sense things other than Aura), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy. Can also be used as forcefields and Danmaku), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Time Manipulation (One of the very first things a Protector learns is this. Is able to manipulate, cut, or even completely annihilate the concept of time), Teleportation, True Flight, Regeneration (Mid-Low. All Aura users passively have this level of regeneration. It's not useful for combat however, since it's a relatively slow healing process), Pain Negation, Close Weapon Masters, Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability), Space-Time Attacking (via the Infinity Alpha God Blade), Durability Negation (via the Eternal Omega God Blade), Existence Erasure/Concept Erasure (via the Ion Beta God Blade), Willpower Defense (Clarification on the ability here. A Protectors' Willpower is usually medium, meaning they could resist every ability shown on the clarification link if their opponent's abilities aren't vastly beyond their own power), Can Cut Concepts (Can also double up as Void Manipulation). Those are the abilities most Protectors have, but some over the generations had abilities such as Reality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reactive Evolution (Works similarly to Kiir's. Only the strongest Protector had this ability, and is the reason as to how it got that strong), and Precognition/Clairvoyance Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because they have Aura. If all of their Aura depletes, then they won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]: Varies, usually around Street level (They are trained to be the absolute best at fighting, even without Aura) | Varies, usually around Large Planet level (Can compete with the high tiers or even exceed most of the high tiers of the verse). The strongest Protector that was ever recorded was around Multi-Galaxy level '''(Was able to harm Supernaturals on their Aura level). '''Multiverse level+ with the Three God Blades (Holds the same power as the Core's Avatar, as that is their creator). Can ignore durability via "Gainen" Note: Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's level, though not their durability. Speed: Varies around Athletic Human to Superhuman without amplifying their speed (Should still be comparable to themselves when not amplifying their speed) | Varies around Athletic Human to Superhuman without amplifying their speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed. A Protector is usually trained rigorously physically, which includes speed training. The fastest Protector without amplifying their speed was able to run faster than horses), Varies around Speed of Light '''to Massively FTL+''' with amplifying their speed (The current Protectors were able to react and counterattack Final Form Linx for a time, who is this fast). Is able to cut the time it takes to move or attack an enemy, or cut the limitation of not being able to move after the concept of time is deleted, granting them Infinite Speed Lifting Strength: Varies | Varies (Able to wield the three God blades, which can hypothetically expand to the size of an infinite space, though the user can augment the weight to their liking) [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Striking_Strength Striking Strength]: Varies, usually around Street Class | Varies, usually around Large Planet Class. The strongest Protector that was ever recorded was around Multi-Galactic [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Durability Durability:]' Varies', usually around Street Class | Varies, usually around Large Planet level. The strongest Protector that was ever recorded was around Multi-Galaxy level (Had an Aura level of 1667) Note: Willpower Defense will increase a Protector's durability by an unknown amount higher. Stamina: Varies, usually Peak Human | Varies, usually Superhuman or much higher Range: Extended melee range with a weapon, varies from a couple meters to Planetary with Aura based attacks, High Universal with the Three God Blades (Is able to hypothetically cross an infinite space) Standard Equipment: The Three God Blades. Other than that, it varies, but they're always cutting weapons such as swords, axes, or knives Intelligence: Varies, usually average or higher (The cult trains recruits to adapt to any situation quickly) Weaknesses: Their Aura could eventually break/run out, leaving them vulnerable. They must actually "cut through" a concept to "kill it", whether that'd be slicing through it, or piercing it. Concept cutting does not work against higher-dimensional beings. All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage. Standard Equipment * Infinity Alpha God Blade: '''A weapon passed down by the Core itself. When used, it has the potential to cut through space and time itself. The weapon can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. * '''Eternal Omega God Blade: Another weapon passed down by the Core. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. It looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. * Ion Beta God Blade: The final God blade. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts will be erased from existence and nonexistence. This is not the extent of this blade's power though, as concepts such as immortality and time can also be erased. Like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. It has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, an extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it, and a bright white blade that tempers to the tip. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could manipulate all of the energy around them or anywhere around the planet. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. * "Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. This ability grants them the power of Gainen: The Absolute Cut. * '''Gainen: The Absolute Cut: The main source of attack a Protector has. Ones "chosen" by the Core are gifted with this ability. Only 3 Supernaturals on Gyrohem can have this ability (at least, with this much power). With their senses, they are able to perceive concepts in-front of them, and can cut through it, such as one's existence. For example: this is how most Protectors deviate themselves from emotions: they cut the concept of a certain emotion they don't need. Feats *Was able to subdue Linx Rifelson for a time before he turned into Final Form. *Erased the concept of time when fighting Linx Rifelson, but was restored by the Core's Avatar soon after. *Was able to destroy Delta's Death Trap by cutting it's concept. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Key: Without Aura | With Aura Trivia/Notes: * Most Protectors cut ties with their emotions, but some refuse, either telling the cult they don't want to do such a thing, or simply pretend they do so. This makes them obsolete to the cult, and they are "disposed of". Some manage to escape though, and have told stories of the atrocities that happen in the cult. This has led to many riots on cult grounds, as well as many rule revisions over the decades, but in truth, the cult still follows how they always been since their conception. * The names of the currect three Protectors are Etern, Infina, and Ionia, and they are based off the three God blades. Every Protector throughout the years had a name based off one of the blades given to them. * If a Protector passes their initiation to become said Protector, they'd be able to gain access to one of the three God blades, depending on what name they are chosen as. * It is unknown as to why there are only three Protectors, but it may be to keep with the theme of the three God blades. * If someone wishes to obtain a God blade, they'd have to pass the same exact test a regular Protector would have to do, with certain restrictions and rules, but then would have to fight the original owner of that God blade to the death. Omen did this, and slayed the previous wielder of the Infinity Alpha God Blade. When Linx went to obtain both the Eternal Omega God Blade and Ion Beta God Blade though, he spared the two Protectors that previously owned it. After the fight with Abyssion, he returned the blades, including the Infinity Alpha God Blade. * When Linx came back to face the three Protectors once again years later, he noticed the ones he fought previously were now gone, and were replaced by two new ones. This implies something was done to the last two Protectors after Linx's fight with them. * The strongest Protector was the result of generations upon generations of breeding. Unfortunately for the cult the Protector defected and was never seen again, losing that bloodline. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier